Meetings On The Beach
by SilentOne02
Summary: An AU where Percy has to go on a family reunion and Annabeth unexpectedly meets someone on the beach. Will Percy's family reunion be better than he thought? Will the cute boy make Annabeth spending the summer with her dad worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

Percy Jackson hated family reunions. Well, hate wasn't exactly the right word. More like he _despised_ them. It wasn't that he didn't like his family. In fact, he loved most of his relatives. It was his dad who he didn't like. Poseidon and his mother, Sally, didn't get married. So, when Poseidon left Sally for a different women, even though Sally was pregnant at the time, he didn't feel the need to help support his son.

No money came to help pay the bills or buy clothes for the two of them. Sally and Percy Jackson were on their own. That was why Sally married Gabriel Ugliano. She needed help supporting her son.

While some people might say that is a terrible reason to marry someone, it was the only way for Sally and Percy to keep their home. Sally was barely making enough money to pay the rent with what she got from working at Sweet on America, a small candy shop. So, yes, she married someone she didn't love so her son didn't have to suffer.

However, Gabe used most of the money he made for himself. The only money that wasn't used for his own benefit was used to make sure Percy got an education, and that clothes were provided for Sally and Percy. That was it. The rest went to Gabe so he could buy beer and cigarettes.

The only time Percy really ever got away from Gabe was during family reunions, and Percy hated them. Sure, Gabe smelled horrid and would occasionally hit him, but Percy would rather spend time with him rather than his father.

Poseidon and his wife, Amphitrite, where on the top of Percy's _People I Dislike_ list. Its not that they were bad people, it's just that they tended to put their needs above everyone else's. Way above. If Percy's dad and his wife didn't go to family reunions, Percy would have a nice time. He would get to see his cousins, who he secretly loved a lot more than he let on, and he wouldn't have to be stuck in a crappy apartment building for the summer.

Of course, if Poseidon and Amphitrite didn't go, Percy wouldn't get to see Tyson. His step-brother was someone who Percy held close to his heart. Tyson and Sally were the two most important people in his life. Although Tyson was nine, seven years younger than Percy, they did almost everything together during family reunions.

So the only thing that ruined Percy's family reunions was his dad. Well, there was also Amphitrite, but still. Percy could manage being around Poseidon's brothers just fine. He tolerated them, sometimes even respected them, but not Poseidon himself. He wouldn't yell at his dad, or openly be uncivil towards him, but rather kept all that inside. His friends didn't understand how much he didn't like his father. Not even his mother knew the full extent of his _dislike_.

Almost everyone close to Percy, however, could tell there was tension between the two of them. At least there was tension on Percy's side. Poseidon has happily ignorant, along with his wife. Even Tyson knew Percy didn't like Poseidon, no matter how hard Percy tried to keep it hidden from him.

Percy knew that the family reunions had to be worse for his mom. While everyone loved Sally and she loved everyone, she didn't like to be around Poseidon and Amphitrite. Sally only came because she didn't want to be alone with Gabe, who never came to the family reunions. Though Percy's relatives knew Sally remarried, they didn't know who she was married to. Or why he never came to their family reunions. No one had yet to work up the nerve to ask why.

Not only did Percy not like family reunions, it was hard to travel budget wise. The Big Three, as Percy's family called Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, liked their family reunions to be anywhere but close to New Work. Gabe would always yell at them, Percy and Sally, for using so much money to travel, but would eventually let them go.

The major reason for this was because Gabe got all the money Percy earned for his gambling funds. Sally didn't know this, of course, but it was true. Percy and Gabe made the deal back when he was twelve. Percy was pretty sure his mother thought that Percy was saving the money he made for college. And, though it pained him to lie to his mother, he let her believe that.

Percy knew that, even though the family reunions were uncomfortable for his mother, they were the best part of her year. She didn't have to work or put up with Gabe, she was free to be herself. So Percy didn't care if he didn't get to go to college, as long was his mom was happy. An escape, that was what the family reunions were to Sally. An escape from pretending everything was fine into believing and feeling everything was fine.

However, this family reunion was not going to be that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean the family reunion is going to be in California?! There is no way we can afford that!" Gabe exploded, waving his arms frantically as if that would help prove his point. Yeah right.

My mom, seeing that things could get even uglier, tries to calm him down. "Gabriel, I am sure that Poseidon will help us get there. He wants to see his son, so he will most likely help pay for the plane tickets."

I clench my hands into balls and grind my teeth. Like Poseidon would do anything to help me or my mom. He probably likes seeing us suffer for all the things he gives us. My mom knows that, obviously, but doesn't want to believe it. She wants to believe that he is still the kind-hearted man she fell in love with all those years ago.

For a second, the slightest second, I think what my mom said calmed down _Smelly_ Gabe. It didn't. No, it seems like what she said only made him angry. His face gets as red as a tomato and his hands twitch by his side. I recognize the signs of when he might start hitting things, and twitching hand is one of them. So is going red in the face. I jump out of the hallway, trying to act like I wasn't spying on them.

Luckily for me, neither of them notice me. Yet. All I need to do is make sure Smelly Gabe doesn't hit Mom. Make sure that I will be able to stop him if the blow does come. Mom sees the signs that Gabe might hit her also, so she does the only thing that might calm him. She makes a deal.

"Well, you know how much California is like New York, only better...How about you come with us? You can go shopping at all the nice shops."

As soon as she says this, my blood goes cold. Why would she invite Smelly Gabe? A small part of me knows that it is smart. That he won't go into one of his frenzies, destroying everything in his path, causing Mom and me to hide in the closet. The other, bigger part wants to crawl away and die. If Smelly Gabe comes, I will have to deal with two terrible 'dads'. Also, all my relatives will figure out why we don't bring Gabe along to family reunions.

If possible, my blood goes even colder when I hear Smelly Gabe's answer: "Well, I guess I always wanted to go to California. And, just to be sure, most of the money for this trip comes out your's and Percy's clothes budget for the summer, right?"

Mom smiles, though it doesn't reach her eyes, and it looks more like a wince. "Of course, Gabriel. Now, why don't we all pack. It is going to be a little, ah, pricey for the plane tickets. So, if possible, try to only pack enough to fit on a carry-on bag."


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth**

Annabeth Chase didn't want to go back California to spend the summer with her dad. Sure, she and her father were a better terms than they once were, but she didn't want to be around her stepmother. Susan Chase, Annabeth had decided a long time ago, liked seeing her miserable. She didn't care that Annabeth was deathly afraid of spiders, so insisted that Bobby and Matthew should be aloud to keep their 'pet' tarantula.

Okay, Annabeth loved Bobby and Matthew, but was secretly plotting to kill their spider. She didn't even think that they liked it and only kept it to please their mother. They never fed it, didn't care about who wanted to hold it, and even named it Devil Bug. Call it bug abuse, but it was the truth.

That wasn't the only reason she didn't want to go home. Some of the friends she had made at _Half-Blood Academy,_ a boarding school in New York, where going to stay at the school over the summer. She loved it there. Even the principle, Chiron, stayed there over the summer. It was like a second home to everyone who went there. Also, there wouldn't be any large, hairy spiders to keep Annabeth up at nice.

The biggest reason as to why she didn't want to go to California was because it was bad luck. At least, it was for Annabeth. See, Annabeth's birth mother, Athena, died there. It wasn't from a car accident or drowning. No, she was bitten by a spider. A black widow to be exact.

Normally, people don't die from spider bites. They get sick? Yes. But die? Not that often. Athena, however, didn't tell anyone about the bite. She got sick, but told everyone it was just a cold and not to worry. When Annabeth was five, Athena died in her doctors later told the Chases that a spider bite had killed her. The doctors believed that Athena didn't even know about the bite. It was at the back of her neck, right where her hair stopped growing. Seeing as how Athena always had her hair down, it was reasonable.

Not even one year later, Frederick Chase got remarried. He was still in love with Athena, but he was also in love with Susan. Soon after the marriage, the Chases moved Bodega Bay. Annabeth thought it was a fine place, though it was way too small. She and her father got into a fight, and then Frederick Chase said that Annabeth could go to _Half-Blood Academy._ Although Annabeth was bursting with excitement, she was also sad. Her dad had given in so easily, Annabeth wondered if he even wanted her to live with him.

Probably not.

Frederick Chase probably wanted to forget the past. Anything that had to do with Athena, really. And Annabeth was a big reminder. Although she had her father's blonde hair, instead of her mother's brown, she looked almost exactly like Athena. The most painfully thing for Frederick was that Annabeth had the same gray eyes as her mother, not to mention her thirst for knowledge.

Their agreement was that Annabeth would come down every other summer and on holidays. Only this summer, one that Annabeth was supposed to be able to speed at _Half-Blood Academy,_ was to be spent with her father. Annabeth thought that it was totally unfair, but didn't complain too much.

She didn't want Susan to actually have a reason to call her a spoiled brat, something Annabeth was sure her stepmother called her when she wasn't just knew that Susan was part of the reason she didn't spend all her summers in Bodega Bay. Although she _really_ hated spending any time there, even though Bobby and Matthew were there, she wished that her father had put up more of a fight. Annabeth sometimes asked herself if he even loved her.

Probably not.

Though Thalia, Annabeth's best friend, was going to be at a family reunion. (Where? Annabeth had no idea.) And Luke, Annabeth's long time crush, was off doing who knew what. (He had just graduated from _Half-Blood Academy_ and was going to New Rome, a college in California.) Annabeth still didn't want to spend the summer away from her new home.

Even though Annabeth won nearly every argument she was in, due to her wisdom and wit, there were always some that she was destined to loss. Some that couldn't be won with all the knowledge in the world. Those arguments almost always included someone with more power than the other. For instance, the fight between a parent and their child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad! This was supposed to be _my_ summer in New York. I don't want it to be _my_ summer in California." I argue with Dad on the phone. I don't yell, but I am pretty close to it. Yelling, I mean.

"Look, sweetie, I know this was supposed to be your summer in New York, I do. But I want you to come home. I wanted you to come home every summer, but I let you have summers at _Half-Blood Academy._ However, this is the year I put my foot down. You are coming home."

Dad's voice sounds tired, but stern. I can't help but think if it was a rough day for him. It sure was for me, with Luke and Thalia both telling me they weren't going to be here this summer. Luke, I get. He is going to college. But Thalia? Okay, yes, she did have a family reunion, but couldn't she had told me earlier?

"Really Dad? You are putting your foot down this year?" I ask, frustrated tears building in my eyes. Before he can answer, I continue, "Are you sure it isn't because Susan didn't stop you? That she didn't put up a fight when you asked her if it would be alright if I could stay this summer?"

If his silence is anything to go by, I know that I am right. He is only insisting I come because Susan didn't say I couldn't. Step-Monster. Evil, evil, step-monster.

"Now, you know that isn't true. I only-"

I interrupt him. "Dad, please don't lie to me. I just don't see why I have to come."

Dad's voice is suddenly a lot more tired than it was before. I feel guilty, but let him talk. "Sweetie, I miss you. Is that so hard to believe? I really do want you to come home. I want to see you again."

I don't feel really guilty at this point, and can't say no to his pleading voice. As soon as I agree, Dad's voice is a lot more happy.

"This is great! Bobby and Matthew will be delighted. Oh, I can't wait to tell-"

Again, Dad is cut off, but not by hangs up, he tells me my flight information, which I write down, even though I am mad at him. Sure

"Honey, can you please come help with the kids?"

Susan. I close my eyes. I am about to say bye to Dad, tell him to go help Susan with whatever she is doing, and hang up, but he beats me too it.

"Got to go, sweetie, see you soon." Before , he has to go help with the kids, who are ten, but seriously. He hasn't seen me in months, yet Susan in need of help is more important than me in need of a loving, caring father?

Okay, sounds a bit dramatic, but it is true. Sometimes I wish Dad would just make an effort to get to know me. But even I know some wishes can never come true.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight was terrible. All the turbulence made me sick to my stomach. Not to mention I have a terrible fear of flying. Also, I had to sit next to Smelly Gabe. He kept talking about how there better be a bar in Bodega Bay. When the plane finally landed, I felt like I was going to barf up my insides. Of course, I couldn't. We were already running late(though how you can be late to a family reunion, I will never know) and had to get a taxi ride wasn't that bad if I kept a window cracked. Smelly Gabe just couldn't keep his gas in. It was disgusting, really, but he kept on doing it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we pull up to the house, a big three story monstrosity with four little cabins surrounding it, Gabe makes Mom pay for the taxi.

It seems like everyone is already inside, because no one runs to great us. I am fine with that, I don't want anyone to meet Smelly Gabe, although they will. With all our stuff on the ground, Gabe does something surprising. He says, "Sally, why don't you go inside. Percy and I will get the suitcases."

Mom looks at me, seeing if I am fine with that. I nod, already knowing something is up and that Mom doesn't need to hear what Smelly Gabe is about to say. She smiles and walks toward the house. She hesitates at the door, probably wondering if she should knock. Deciding against it, she walks in.

Smelly Gabe turns to me, a sneer on his _handsome_ , as he likes to say, face. He takes a step forward, grabbing the front of my blue T-shirt and pulling me towards him. He tries to look intimidating, but it doesn't work. Not when he has to tilt his head up to look me in the eyes.

"Listen up you little punk. Just because I came on this trip doesn't mean our deal is off, you understand? You still got to give me the money you make. And don't tell your mom."

I try not to gag, his breath is that bad, and nod my head. I swear his eyes are going to pop out of his oversized head, but he pushes me away from him as if I'm the revolting one. Without looking back, he heads to the house. Before he opens the door to go inside, however, he calls over his shoulder, "Do something with the suitcases."

I start picking up the suitcases when I get an evil idea. I eye Smelly Gabe's suitcase, which was _not_ small enough to be a carry on, and wonder what would happen if he found a crab in it. I look down at the beach. Its low tide, good, and there are some rocks. Even better.

I look back at the house, making sure no one is watching, before running towards the rocks. The crabs should be in clusters around the bottom, and even though I know I shouldn't make a crab do this, I just can't help myself. Maybe the crap with like pinching Smelly Gabe. The thought makes me smile.

I get to the rocks and see the crabs. I can't let Smelly Gabe have evidence that I put the crab in his bag. I take off my flip flops so they don't get wet, which would most definitely be evidence, and am glad that I remembered to wear shorts. I look at the crabs, trying to decided which one would be most willing to hide out in a suitcase for a while.

I see one that almost looks black, which is weird, since crabs are reddish, and decide on that one. I quickly snatch him out of the group, trying to avoid getting pinched. Which is stupid, really, seeing as how I have a strange connection with sea creatures. They normally like me. Luckily, the blackish crab doesn't pinch me or try to get away from me.

I feel bad for the crab. I mean, I wouldn't want to get stuck in a suitcase with Smelly Gabe's underwear. That would be grosser than swimming in barf. Well, maybe not, but still. I look at it, black shell and all, and wonder how he got to be like that. I get this strange urge to name him, so I do.

"Lets see here, Mr. Crab.I am going to call you...Blackjack?"

I look at the crab, waiting for any signs that it likes the names. Stupid, I know, but the crab _does_ seem to like the name. He snaps his pinches once. I smile for what seems like the tenth time in five minutes. I tell Blackjack the plan, and once again, he agrees. Okay, I really do sound crazy, talking to a crab. Not just any crab, though, Blackjack the Crab.

I slip on my flip flops and run back to the bags. Gabe's is the biggest and ugliest, so it isn't that hard to spot amongst our three bags. I open the main part, just big enough for Blackjack to climb in, and close it. Not all the way because Blackjack still needs to breath. He is a living creature, after all.

Right after I finish putting Blackjack into the suitcase, I hear a voice behind me say, "Kelp Head, what on Earth are you doing?"

I turn around to see Thalia, my cousin, smirking. I put on my best innocent face and answer. "Well, Pinecone Face, I was checking to see if Smell-er, my step-dad packed everything."

Even I have to admit, it is a stupid lie. Thalia, as always, can see right through it. I instantly go to Back-Up Plan Mode. I make my puppy dog face. Thalia glares at me, and I know my face isn't working on her. Crap.

"Tell me the truth or I'll tie you up in a tree, Percy."

I don't want to back down, but I also want to tell someone about Blackjack and what he has to do. I crave, partly because I believe she will tie me in a tree and leave me there for days and partly because it's Thalia. I mean, she is my cousin, who I do love.

When I get to the part about naming a crab, although I do leave out the part about talking to the crab, she laughs. I can't help but laugh with her, even though I am going to keep Blackjack. And NOT for food. A thought hits me so suddenly that I have to ask Thalia, "Is it illegal to keep a pet crab that I found on the beach?"

She doesn't say anything, just smirks and walks away.

 **Hello peoples...Anyway, Percy and Annabeth** ** _are_** **17\. Which would make Thalia 15, since that is when she became a Hunter. Basically, I am using the ages that they were during the Heroes of Olympus series. At least, I am pretty sure Percy is 17 at the end of the series...but he might still be 16, almost seventeen.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up," a voice whines as hands shake me awake. When I open my eyes, I am greeted with Bobby staring straight at me. I freak out for a second or two, his face is that scarey, and then push him off my bed.

"You little creep, what on Earth are you doing in my bedroom?"

My voice is still slurring a little from sleep, but I glare at Bobby, demanding an answer. He looks at me once and then flies out of my room, hopefully out of the house. Although I love the idiot, both he and his brother are annoying little monsters.

I look at the clock and sigh. It is nine in the morning, way too late for me to be waking up. Luckily, I have an excuse. The plane I was on didn't land until late, and there was no way I was going to sleep on the plane. While I don't hate flying, I don't like the thought of waking up while plummeting to my death.

I don't get changed before I go down stairs, I don't even brush my hair. I am to hungry to think right now, having not been able to eat anything during the flight. I don't trust food that is made or kept on a plane.

When I walk downstairs, past all of Dad's pictures of old war planes, I hear Susan yell, "Bobby, Matthew, what did I tell you about not eating pizza for breakfast? That is right, not to do it!"

I snicker, even though I have to agree with Susan about not eating pizza for breakfast. Really, I don't think it should be eaten for any meal. Pizza is gross.

I walk into the kitchen, and notice that Bobby and Matthew are still eating their pizza. Susan looks as if she is ready to blow. Dad, of course, is nowhere to be seen. He is probably in his office, like always.

Susan spots me, and she forces a smile. The twins, however, look at me and laugh. I know I look like a zombie. I even feel like a zombie. Which is to say, hungry.

"Annabeth, how was your flight?" Susan asks, her voice tight.

I think of not responding, but that would be rude. So I tell Susan that my flight was fine, which is a half truth. I am really sick of talking or thinking of that stupid flight. Susan drops the conversation. I get myself a bowl of Lucky Charms. When I sit down, Bobby and Matthew look at me like I am crazy.

"What on Earth-"

"Are you doing?"

I look at them, wondering why they think I am crazy this time. I answer their question with a simple, "Eating."

They start doing the freaky twin talking thing again, something that Connor and Travis Stoll do, who aren't even twins and go to my school.

"Why are you eating that-" Signal pointing to my cereal.

"When you could this?" Signal pointing at their pizza.

I roll my eyes at them and say, "Pizza is gross."

They look at me as if I just said their child was ugly, which maybe I kind-of did. Pizza is like a child to them. A child they cherish and then eat. Okay, maybe comparing Pizza and children isn't a great idea.

I finish eating and then wash my bow. After that, I start to head up stairs, but then I hear someone from down the beach scream, "PERCY!"

I stop because I am startled, and look over my shoulder into the kitchen. Susan looks at me and explains, "Something is going on over there. Family reunion, I think. They got there a day ago and haven't stopped yelling ever since."

I raise an eyebrow, but leave when the twins start fighting. I head upstairs and into my bedroom, but I don't get dress. Instead, I walk over to my bookshelf and grab a book at random. I have already read all the books that I own, but I need something to do. I curl up on my bed and open _The Demon King._

I don't really get into the reading, because my mind is elsewhere. I don't know what I am going to do for the whole summer. I haven't really made any friends over the summers that I have been here, but now I wish I had. Or at least I wish that Thalia didn't have to be at some stupid family reunion and could have come with me.

I am about to get ready to talk a shower when I hear someone scream, "THALIA! STOP, OR ELSE I WILL ALLOW BLACKJACK TO GO ALL NINJA ON YOU!"

I freeze, wondering if I lost my mind. But I know I heard Thalia's name. Throwing on the first clothes I see, which is an orange T-shirt, shorts, and flip flops, I run downstairs. I don't even brush my hair before I put it up in a pony while running to the front door.

I am out in no time, and start running down the beach. But I stop myself. If it isn't really Thalia, _my_ best friend Thalia, then it would be super awkward running down the beach like a mad women. Instead of running, I walk. My flip flops kick up sand and I look down, pretending to be really interested in the sand.

If Thalia really is here, I am going to kick her butt. Why wouldn't she tell me her family reunion was going to be _right next to my house?_ Oh yes, she is going to get a major butt whipping. I walk a little bit faster, and before I can stop, I run into something.

I almost fall on my butt, and am glad I didn't when I look up. Because I didn't run into something, but rather someone. I almost die of embarrassment when I notice him turn around, a look of surprise on his face. His eyes, which are sea-green, widen comically. Before I know it, we are both apologizing. And that makes it so much more embarrassing.

 **I wonder who she could have run into...Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh my, I am so funny. Of course you all know it is P-Nobody! HAhahahahahahahaha! Get it? NOBODY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy**

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," the girl who ran into me says, blushing like crazy. I know that I am no better, blushing wise, because I feel the heat in my face. I apologize also, which makes the girl look even more embarrassed. Because of this, I apologize again. In return, her face starts to look like a tomato.

I just don't know when to stop talking. Trust me, it is a gift. After what seems like hours, though is really only seconds, we are both not saying anything. It is just as awkward. The girl with the gray eyes seems to realize this also, because she asks, "Do you happen to know anyone by the name of Thalia No-Last-Name? Oh, and I am Annabeth."

My eyes widen. Why would this girl-Annabeth-know Thalia. At least she didn't say Thalia's last name, which Thals hates. Although I am confused, Thalia never tells me anything, I answer, "I do, actually. She is my cousin. And I am Percy."

As soon as I say this, I hear Thalia yell, "PERCY! IF YOU DON'T COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, I AM GOING TO EAT THIS CRAB OF YOURS! AND I AM GOING TO ENJOY IT!"

If possible, my eyes widen even more. Not wanting to be rude to Annabeth, yet needing to save Blackjack, I say, "If you want to talk to Thalia, follow me."

With that, I take off running down the beach. I know that Annabeth must be very confused, but confusing a pretty girl is a fine prize to save a crab. When I get to the house, I see an angry Thalia holding an even angrier Blackjack in her hands. However, they are nowhere as angry as Smelly Gabe, who is on the porch.

Everyone else is inside, enjoying a nice breakfast, something I didn't know Smelly Gabe would ever skip. Breakfast, I mean. Skip breakfast. The only reason I skipped out on eating is because Thalia chased me out of the house. I can't help but wonder why Smelly Gabe is mad, however. I haven't pulled a prank on him since he almost killed Blackjack.

Luckily, the plan went well. I didn't get caught and Blackjack didn't die. Unfortunately, Smelly Gabe has been in a pissy mode ever since. Maybe that is why he is mad. When Thalia spots me, she glares. Like, full on 'I am going to kill you' glare. To say the least, it is scarey.

However, when her eyes look behind me, they widen in surprise. She drops Blackjack, thank goodness, and asks, "Annabeth?"

Apparently they do know each other, big surprise. Annabeth glares at Thalia. Seriously, what is it with girls and glaring today? She then walks toward Thalia, the glare never once leaving her face. When Annabeth gets to Thalia's side, she punches her in the arm. It looks like it hurts, a lot. I need to remember never to get on Annabeth's bad side.

I don't listen to their exchange because Smelly Gabe is suddenly right in my face. He reeks worse than ever, like he slept in a bar. He might have, seeing as how no one really knows or cares about what he does. At least my family is nice enough not to mention him, although I notice the disgusted looks they give him.

" _Pucky,_ remember what I told you? Remember our deal?"

Smelly Gabe doesn't yell, but it seems like he does. Not only because his voice is loud, but because the stench of of his breath is so overpowering. The stench being beer, cigarettes, and not brushing his teeth in weeks.

"Sorry, Gabe, I don't know what you are talking about," I say to him. Probably not the best answer, because the next thing I know, he raises his hand to slap me. Before he tries to slap me, he says, "You weren't suppose to tell anyone about the money you are giving me."

I am so confused, mainly because I didn't tell anyone, I barely manage to duck out of the way in time for when he brings his hand down to slap me. Doesn't hit me, of course, but draws the attention of Thalia and Annabeth.

I quickly say to Smelly Gabe, "Look I didn't tell anyone. If anyone found out, I don't know how."

He looks like he is about to argue with me, maybe try to hit me again, but Thalia walks up to us. Annabeth is a couple steps behind. Thalia looks at me, her expression grim, and then looks at Smelly Gabe. I see her nose wrinkle in disgust, obviously smell the beer on him. Not to mention smoke and BO.

"Is there a problem here?" Her voice is cold, demanding. Thalia can be threatening when the need arises.

I offer her a weak smile before answering, "Nothing at all, Thals. Just a little misunderstanding."

She doesn't believe me, I know, but I give her a look, telling her to not do anything. She understands and starts to leave. I do the only reasonable thing. I follow her. When we are out of earshot, Thalia mumbles under her breath, "That stupid, disgusting, ball of fat needs to fall off a cliff into a pit of poisonous snakes."

Annabeth and I laugh. Thalia looks at me, than at Annabeth, and says, "Didn't mean it."

I know she did, and so does Annabeth, whose presence is unsettling. Not because she doesn't seem nice and all, but because she is pretty. I don't do well around beautiful girls.

I glance over a Thalia, than throw a quick look at Annabeth, before saying, "Of course you meant it Thalia. I would have been surprised if you said something nice about Smelly Gabe."

Thalia looks over at me and smirks, shoving me. She almost makes me fall on my rear end, but I regain my balance just in time. Annabeth laughs, and I look at her. When she laughs, I notice, her eyes light up. I quickly look down and blush.

 _Idiot. You can't just like a pretty face. You have to get to know her._ I tell myself. Although, yes, Annabeth's face is very pretty. Beautiful even.

 **PERCABETH ALL THE WAY! I love Percabeth. I hate Smelly Gabe. I can't wait till I-errrrr...NO HINTS FOR THE FUTURE. Anyway, PERCABETH!**

 **I can't believe that 40 people(40!) are already following this story. Yay me! PERCABETH...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I am in a hurry! Anyway, enjoy!**_

 **Annabeth**

After knowing Percy for two days, I have come to a conclusion. I hate, er, dislike like him greatly. He is annoying, clueless, and not very bright. Sure, he might be nice and funny, not to mention good looking, but the cons out weigh the pros. I think.

Its not like I think it is sort of cute when he-no, not going there. Sighing, I look down at my book. It is about Greek Architecture. I am using different techniques from the book to make blueprints. The blueprints are, I'll admit, for a sand castle. Thalia said that she and Jason, her brother, could build a better sand castle then me and Percy.

Four days, she told us, to come up with an idea and then build it. Percy and I had decided on making Olympus. Percy had said that I could redesign Olympus however I wanted, and he would help make it.

I can't go overboard with the design, or else we won't be able to turn it into a sandcastle. I look up and see Percy and Jason playing some weird game in the water. I shake my head. It looks like Thalia and I are the only ones have a competition. Hopefully, Percy isn't too much of a Seaweed Brain.

Weird name, I know, but I started calling him that when he somehow managed to get seaweed tangled into his hair the day before. When I first called him that, he was confused, then he laughed. He stopped laughing when I told him the name made total sense, seeing as he had seaweed in his head instead of a brain.

I put my book down. When I grow up, I want to be an architecture. I want to build something permanent. Something that will last for ages. But, right now, I want some ice cream. I put my book and other supplies into my beach bag. When I stand up to leave, I hear someone call, "Hey, Annabeth, where are you going?"

I turn around to see Percy looking at me. Rolling my eyes, I say, "To get some ice cream Seaweed Brain."

I see him start to say something, but Jason pushes him and he falls under the water. I shake my head before I turn away and start walking to my house. The Little Cream, a ice cream shop that is a ten minute walk from the beach, sells anything but little. Their ice cream, while coming in large quantities, is delicious. I had gotten some with Thalia the day we met. I am halfway to my house when I hear Percy say, "Oh, I love ice cream, why don't I come along?"

I am startled, because he is way closer than I thought. I look at him and see he is still dripping wet. Before I can answer, he says, "Great, meet you back here in five."

And then he is gone. I curse and resume walking to my house. Luckily, my family is out. I have no idea where they are, but I don't really care. They can take care of themselves. I run to my room and set my bag by my bed. Once I do that, I lift up the left side of the bottom of my bed. From there, I get fifteen dollars. That is more than enough, it could buy me at least three ice creams(larges), but I believe everyone should always carry 'just in case' money.

In less than two minutes, I am back at the spot Percy said to meet at. While I don't really want him to come, the company will be nice. Hopefully. When Percy arrives, he is three minutes late. Must have got lost, I think, and then I smirk.

"What?" Percy asks as he takes in the look on my face.

"Nothing, really, just that you are three minutes late."

"Oh, sorry," Percy says, looking sheepish, "I misplaced my wallet."

I shake my head, saying, "Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain. Whatever you say."

We head off. The shortcut I took with Thalia is easy to find, and soon Percy and I step into the woods.

Dogging a branch, Percy asks, "So, Annabeth, who is your favorite Greek god?"

I look at him, because really? Does that even matter? Unfortunately, I have to answer his question because I do have an answer.

"I like Athena,because it was my moms name. Also because she is the goddess of wisdom. And everybody needs wisdom." I look at Percy, then amend myself, "Well, at least most everybody does."

Percy tries to look offended, but ends up laughing. "Well, Wise Girl, mine is Poseidon. He was my favorite as a kid because my dad had the same name and I like the ocean. I also have a way with horses."

I look at Percy and say, "Maybe that's why we can't really get along. Because in Greek mythology, Athena and Poseidon had a ravelry."

Percy looks thoughtful. After a few minutes of silence, I don't think he is going to speak for a while, so I allow myself to get lost in thought. I think it is weird that, with a lot of people I know, we all of parents with the names of Greek gods. Almost everybody at _Half-Blood Academy_ does. Others, it is Roman gods. The only one who goes there whose parent doesn't have a weird name is Rachel Dare, and she and I aren't the best of friends.

I start to see some buildings when Percy finally says something.

"I don't think that we should let things like that get in the way of what I know is going to be an epic friendship."

 _ **Guess what!? I am moving, yeah! JKJKJK, I dislike moving greatly. Bye-bye friends. Hello strangers. People-don't you just love them? Anyway, sorry for not updating, blah blah blah. Okay, my updates are going to be really random, because now that we are all packed, stuff is in a storage unit, cousins that live in Puerto Rico aren't at my grandparents' house, I still have an interesting summer. Currently, I have been living at my grandparents' because the house we got is not currently ours to move into and the house we lived in, well, we had move out so someone else could move in.**_

 _ **FUN FUN FUN! Have a good day weirdos-erm, readers!**_


End file.
